A webbing take-up device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-96745 includes a force limiter configured including a main torsion shaft and a sub torsion shaft. When the force limiter starts to operate in this webbing take-up device, first, the main torsion shaft undergoes twisting deformation and the entire sub torsion shaft rotates together with a spool accompanying rotation of the spool in a pull-out direction. When the spool rotates to a specific angle in the pull-out direction from this state, the sub torsion shaft also undergoes twisting deformation.
Namely, the size of the energy absorption load can be switched partway through operation of the force limiter in this webbing take-up device.